


The Princess Faces the Calamity

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/M, let's keep em rolling, uhhh two stories in one night, uhm i'm trash, zelink is life i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off one of Zelda's memories from Breath of the Wild. Zelda places the Master Sword in it's slot and goes to face Calamity Ganon on her own.





	The Princess Faces the Calamity

“Oh, Great Deku Tree,” Princess Zelda whispered in her sweet tone, her fingers still tightly wrapped around The Sword that Seals the Darkness, “we can only hope Link shall wake from the restoration chamber and remember what it is he is supposed to do, though you and I both know his memories will most likely fade.”

The Deku Tree could merely sit and listen to the princess’ words with great fervor. He was silent, his eyes gazing on the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, and the emotion she held for the fallen knight of Hyrule. “Keep your mind alight, dear princess, for the day   
shall come where he awakens from his deep slumber.”

Zelda’s eyes fell to the sword in front of her, tears blurring her vision. “He will come here,” she breathed, “and I must ask of you to tell him… Tell him I…” Tell him I love him, she wanted to say, but she was interrupted.

“Now, now, I think such sweet words would be best heard in your tones, don’t you think?” the Deku Tree said with such positivity that the tears stopped streaming down the princess’ cheeks for but a moment.

“Yes,” she said, her fist coming up to her heart and a radiant smile breaking out across her face. She released her other hand from The Sword That Seals the Darkness and turned her back on the Great Deku Tree, knowing where it was she must go now.  
In order to keep Hyrule from truly falling, to give Link even slight hope of completing his task in sealing away Calamity Ganon once and for all - at least she hoped, she needed to go back to the castle where she grew up. To the place where she’d spent hour after hour fighting with her father because she’d never wanted this, never wanted to be the savior of Hyrule and wield the Triforce of Wisdom. She had wanted to play scholar her whole life, learn more of the Shiekah ways, learn how to operate the Guardians and 

Divine Beasts that had been stolen from her and the rest of the Champions, though there was no telling what had happen to them.

Zelda mounted her pure white horse, head held high as she did, and made her way back to central Hyrule, back to Hyrule Castle. There was no telling what would happen to Link in the Chamber of Restoration, but until he would waken, Zelda would fulfil her own duties and restrain Calamity Ganon, at least a little bit. She would do as much as she could.

As Hyrule Castle came into view, Zelda slowed her horse until she was just at a trot. She could see the Calamity rising up, swarming around her childhood home. A giant lump caught in her throat, and fresh tears pricked at the outside ring of her vision. She got off the beauty she had rode in on, walking slowly in the field as she made her way up to the gates. Guardians passed her, barely glancing at her in their wake, as they ran to torment those great people of Hyrule, her people, her subjects.

Why did they pass her, she wondered as she turned to watch them run off. The Calamity had control of them, and yet they acted as if she barely existed. Had Ganon not wished her dead, like the rest of Hyrule?

Her eyes caught the Great Plateau and her heart ached, knowing full well that Impa had probably already delivered Link to his resting place. “Link,” she whispered, her hands fisting at her sides. “I will carry on, until you find me. I promise.”

With her final words, the princess of Hyrule, the beautiful reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia turned in her footsteps once more, back toward the castle, and walked forward. As the swirling embers of malice flooded her vision and the mouth of Calamity Ganon approached her, Zelda raised her right fist into the air and a blinding glow of gold light engulfed the both of them. Three giant triangles surrounded the pair and transported them from the castle gates.


End file.
